


Puppy love

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Sam is hired to be Danny's new personal assistant.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Danny/Sam fic. It took me weeks to complete this first part but I am pleased with the outcome.

[One]

It was a typical day; Danny was driving to work when he laid eyes on Sam for the first time. He had stopped at a red light when he heard a dog barking, that got his attention. He looked to his right and saw the dog next to a guy sitting on a bench. The young man was patting the doggy’s head and making kissing gestures as he pulled -what appeared to be a bag of treats- from his hoodie. Danny thought that boy looked… sweet.

He was brough back to reality when the car behind him honked indicating he had to go.  
.  
.

Weeks passed. Mr. Wagner informed his son that Katy -Danny’s assistant- was about to take her maternity leave so they only had a couple of weeks to find him a new assistant. 

Danny wasn’t too thrilled, he and Katy got along great and always worked well together. She loved baking sweets for her kids and her husband, and she always baked extra treats to bring some to Danny.  
.  
.

A few days later he got a call from Cynthia -his father’s secretary- and she had good news! After interviewing many candidates for the position they had finally found someone. 

Thursday came. Danny was about to take the elevator to go up to his office when, from the distance, he noticed a certain someone entering the building… it took him a moment to realize why he looked familiar, it was the boy from the park! 

Danny was pleasantly surprised and thought about staying in place to (discreetly) peep what the stranger was up to. But before he made up his mind the elevator’s doors opened so he opted for letting it slide and just go up to his office. 

That’s when he remembered he was probably going to have to make his own coffee today. Katy always had it ready when he walked in… oh well.   
.  
.

He didn’t feel ready to tackle the day and go through countless emails so he quietly sat back on his chair, he was enjoying the silence when he got a call “Mr. Wagner, I want to let you know the person we hired for the assistant position is here, is this a good time? We can go up now so he can introduce himself.”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you, Cynthia, you can come up now.”

-Wait, did she say he?- Danny was confused for a second. 

A few minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door, then in walks Cynthia with a companion. Yep, it’s the boy from the park again! Sans dog this time, Danny blinked a couple of times… surely he isn’t imagining things right?

“Good morning, Mr. Wagner. This is Samuel, your new assistant.”  
Danny looked all cool calm and collected as usual but inside of his head he was… thinking thoughts. -It is him! The boy from the park bench, the boy with the dog, he’s very pretty and he’s smiling, oh no, he’s walking in my direction, shit…- 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wagner. I’m Sam.” He smiled and extended his hand for a handshake, luckily Danny’s body didn’t betray him and he extended his hand too to shake Sam’s hand. 

“Welcome, Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“I can show Samuel to his office now if you don’t have any special instructions for him at the moment?” Cynthia chimes in.

But Danny doesn’t even know where to begin, what to say, he’s long forgotten about the coffee he hasn’t had yet.

“I have an office?” Sam asks sounding a bit surprised.

“Of course you do, dear. You’re Mr. Wagner’s personal assistant, we’re happy to have you here.” 

“Cool.” Sam smiles at Cynthia.

“Well, we better get back to work. If you’ll excuse us.”  
.  
.

30 minutes had passed when Danny heard the knock on his door.

“Come in.”

It was Sam again.

“Mr. Wagner, do you have a minute?” For some reason, Danny felt odd hearing Sam calling him Mr. Wagner, he wanted to ask the boy to just call him by his first name instead. 

“Of course, come in.”

“Have a seat, please.”

“Thanks… so Ms. Cynthia gave me a list of things I have to take care of daily, but uhm- I was wondering, is there anything I can do for you now?”

“Are you bored?” Danny looked amused when he asked.

“No, sir… it’s not that, I just want to get to know you better- I mean, know what I have to do. Be useful.”

“I see, but no, not really, I’m good. It’s kind of a slow day, you know?”

“Right.”

“I’ll ring you up if I need anything, alright? Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Wagner… I’ll go then.”

“You can call me Danny.” 

Sam smiled after hearing that, in a way it looked like he instantly was more at ease. Also, Danny could use some help right now going through emails but he was still wrapping his head around having a new assistant, a beautiful new assistant. He also believed he had to keep it very professional, even if Sam was young like himself. 

“Actually, Sam- Do you know how to make coffee?”

[Three]

Danny wanted to buy a very special present to give Sam for his birthday so he went to Tiffany’s to look for something. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew that he would get a feeling when he saw it.

“Is this for a special someone? Your girlfriend maybe?” the saleslady politely asked. 

In that moment Danny realized things -What are we? Sam and me… I’ve never asked him if- I- I don’t know, but we’ve kissed and we occasionally hold hands, we share records, he brings me coffee every morning and always stays at the office to keep me company when I have to work late… Would that mean that… we are a couple?-

“It’s for my boyfriend.” Danny decided then.

“Wonderful, let me show you a few pieces you might be interested in.”   
.  
.

He purchased an elegant white gold bracelet with two charms: a circular one that had Sam’s initials engraved and the other one was a heart. He felt a bit nervous for picking the little classic heart because he didn’t want to freak Sam out if he didn’t feel the same for Danny, after all they’ve only kissed a few times, Danny wasn’t sure, it’s not like he was counting (six times, of course he was counting.)  
.  
.

He was excited to surprise the birthday boy. He wanted to show Cynthia the bracelet first and tell her he was officially going to ask Sam to be his boyfriend.

“Please take a look and tell me what you think.”

Cynthia carefully took the bracelet out and put the square shaped box on Danny’s desk “Wow this is gorgeous, I’m sure he’ll love it! And just how much-”

Suddenly someone knocked on the door “Hey Danny…” “Oh no that’s Sam!” they both were caught by surprise so Cynthia accidentally dropped the bracelet, she maneuvered and tried to catch it but it landed on the carpet anyway.

When Sam walked in, the smile on his face quickly faded because he found Danny sitting behind his desk, with Cynthia on her knees in front of him, he also noticed the box with the ribbon on the desk… Sam didn’t have to wonder, he knew what was going on, there was a heavy feeling in his chest and in his stomach, so he took one last look at Danny’s scared face and turned around. He rushed out of the office.

“He didn’t see me, did he?” Cynthia asked getting back up. She put the bracelet back in the box, it was intact thankfully.

“I think he did, jesus he must have gotten the wrong impression… wait! Sammy, wait!”

“Cynthia, wrap that thing up again, I need to go after him.”  
.  
.

“Sammy, wait. Please let me explain.”

“Don’t need to explain anything to me.”

“I do!” he insisted and grabbed Sam by the wrist “Listen to me, please.” When Sam stopped walking Danny saw his eyes were teary and his face a little flushed. Shit he made him cry, he was an idiot.

“I wanna go home, let me go.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for- everything. What you just saw, it’s not what it looked like, okay?”

“So you’re normally touchy and overly friendly with all your employees?”

“No! It’s not like that, we were just talking because I wanted to show her… something, then you walked in. There’s no one else, Sam. Only you.”

“And what does that mean, Danny?” He wouldn't admit it but Sam felt insecure, he hoped his and Danny's relationship really meant something. Friends with benefits wasn't his thing. 

Danny didn’t respond right away as he was gathering to courage to finally tell Sam how he felt. There was silence.

Still, Sam didn’t look convinced, he took a deep breath before saying “You know what, I can’t do this right now, I need to go home.” 

“I love you.” Danny unexpectedly blurted out.

“What?”

“I- I do, I love you, Sam.” Danny was nervous, but he needed to tell Sam the truth, he didn’t want to lose him… “I got you a present, I wanted to give it to you on your birthday and ask… ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, he didn’t know what to say, when he locked eyes with Danny again he felt it in his heart too then he gave him a little shy smile.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I mean it.” Said Danny taking Sam’s hand.

“So you and Cynthia aren’t…”

“Not at all, boy. My initials aren’t SK.” Cynthia chuckled when she appeared out of nowhere then handed the small box to Danny. 

“Sam, would you be my boyfriend?” Danny asked as he put the bracelet on Sam’s wrist. 

[Four]

“Do you want to order breakfast?”

“It’s 11 am, Sam. We already had breakfast.”

“Second breakfast though.” the boy smiled at him.

“I can’t right now, you know dad’s being going crazy lately, I’m busy.”

“I know, sorry. I’ll come back to check on you later, alright?”

“Kay, babe.”

The truth was Sam was a little impatient to show Danny what he was hiding under his white shirt. But he also knew he could try again around lunch time.  
.  
.

“Danny, it’s almost 2 and you haven’t had lunch yet, come on.”

“Shit, I know- I want to finish this so I don’t have to come back on Saturday.” He said as he sighed and stretched his arms and his back.

“I can come help you.”

“Nope, I have special plans for us this weekend, no work for you and me.”

Sam figured he could take matters into his own hands, since Danny’s been stressing all week long, he wished to surprise him today and maybe just maybe that would light up his boyfriend’s mood. So he persisted and walked closer to Danny then closed his computer.

“Sammy, no!” 

“I know you have a constant back up for everything, you nerd. I set that up myself, remember?”

Danny shook his head and smiled up at him.

“Yeah? Who’s the nerd then?”

“Get up, I need to show you something.”

Danny gave him a funny look but followed Sam’s orders anyway. He stood up and let Sam sit on the desk in front of him. 

“You’ve been working really hard lately, Mr. Wagner.” He pointed out as he started messing with Danny’s shirt.

“Sammy, come on, we can’t do this right now.”

But the boy wasn’t taking a no for an answer so he put one finger to Danny’s lips, his other hand went to his own shirt to undo the first three buttons. When his boyfriend exposed his neck to him Danny though ‘fuck it’ and leaned down to kiss Sam’s lips.

“I want you to undo the rest.” Sam said when they pulled apart to breathe.

Danny felt his cheeks heating up, he didn’t know how, but something as simple as Sam undoing a few buttons in front of him had him feeling warm all over. It was Sam’s effect maybe or the pent up frustration.

He put his hands to Sam’s body and he carefully started to open the boy’s shirt. As he undid button after button Sam’s chest became more visible, Danny held his breath when he found the surprise under his boyfriend’s clothes.

He was wearing a lacy lavender bralette, it covered part of his flat chest, it made Sam look pretty and delicate. Danny had no words.

“Oh my god…” it took Danny a few second to speak at all.

“Do you like it?”

“I- I do, you look… beautiful.” He said slowly running his fingers down Sam’s chest to feel the material, Sam let out a quiet moan as his nipples hardened from the touch. It felt soft and girly. Sam let the shirt fall from his shoulders to let Danny get a nicer view of his thin frame adorned with the lacy bralette.

“Fuck, you look amazing. I didn’t know you were into this?”

“Well I mean- I wasn’t, but I kinda wanted to try? Try something new for you.”

“Babe, I love it… thanks, I really really do… hey, wait don’t tell me you’re also wearing…” Danny didn’t get to finish that sentence. 

“The matching panties?”

That got Danny’s dick attention for sure, it started to get hard inside his pants.

“Nah, I thought it would be uncomfortable to wear them for work.” he laughed out loud then he unbuttoned his trousers to show Danny normal dark blue boxers “Nothing new down here…”

“But I also got them if you care to know.” He grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“You do?”

Sam got up to leave kisses all over Danny’s neck and whisper in his ear “Yes, I can wear them for you if you want.” he teased.

“Jesus, Sam- please… I want you to.” 

“Cool. We can go back to my apartment so I can show you the whole outfit and after that…”

“After that what?”

“That’s up to you. You can do whatever you want with me.” Sam promised kissing Danny's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically devided in four parts, I intentionally left out part "two" because I plan on writing a second chapter to show Sam and Danny getting to know each other, bonding and all that cute stuff. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
